clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faida
Faida Illwill is a very sadistic, villanious little penguin who, by producing monsters to do her bidding, has brought her hometwon of Parts Unknown to their knees (assuming penguins had knees). Using fear, threats, and attacks to hold her reign steady, Faida and her fiendish monsters hold the town to ransom, and getting whatever she wants, whenever she wants. That is, until Greenville moved to town. Background Faida hatched to mild-mannered, neutral parents; one was all right, and one had a dark side (making monsters was her father's hobby). Through means unknown (possibly a certain villain's love of sadism), Faida ended up taking on the dark side of her father and none of the goodness of either. The Illwill family, once Faida learned to go about on her own, was immediantly forced into servitude of Faida. In fact, Faida froze her parents in ice when she "no longer needed them to get by". It was either freezing, or shrinking them and putting them in a little cage. Improving on her father's evil monster recipes, Faida perfected the black arts of making sentient monsters out of random and seemingly pointless ingrediants, simply by tossing them in a bowl and popping it in the microwave. It is thought that she harnesses the power of the Fourth Wall to do this. An expert in misery, Faida overtook her hometown with her army of fiendish monsters, largely cutting off Parts Unknown from the rest of Antarctica. All seemed lost... until a new penguin, Greenville, moved in. This overly joyful ball of sunshine immediantly took a liking to Faida and made endless attempts to befriend her. No matter how much she expressed her hate towards Greenville, Greenville liked her anyway. Singing and giggling, she, by complete accident, loosened Faida's grip on the city. Faida began to obbsessively use her monsters to destroy Greenville, but through innocent means like bending over to pick some flowers or climbing up a slide in the local playground, she somehow escapes certain death at the flippers of Faida's rage. Worse yet, Greenville simply can't grasp the concept that Faida doesn't like her. She never leaves her alone! Sometimes, Greenville would accidently cause Faida's monsters to destroy themselves (mainly big ones crushing small ones) and further free Parts Unknown. In 2009, for the first time, citizens managed to escape without being apprehended at Faida's formerly occupied checkpoints. Others stayed, hailing Greenville as a hero. Involvement Faida hates Greenville. These three words can sum up all of her Involvement in Antarctica. Her reign falling right before her, she has poured all she knows into attempting to rid Greenfield from her life. Greenville, meanwhile, is oblivious to her deep hatred, and enjoys hanging around her despite the ensemble of monsters that are sic on her when she nears Faida. Vengeful and full of anger, Faida and Greenville's personalities are polar opposites. This, of course, doesn't stop Greenville from thinking that Faida is the "best darn friend any lucky penguin could have; tee hee!". Trivia * The result of watching a television marathon of it far too early in the morning, Faida Illwill is a tight parody of Vendetta from the cancelled television series, Making Fiends. *Her forename is a synonym of Vendetta, as is her surname, and is derived from "ill will". *Her name is pronounced "FIE-DUH ILL-WILL". *All of her monsters don the ugliest mask anyone can ever see in all of their days. Legend says that the ingrediant that produces the mask is on loan from Anonymous. See also * Greenville * Parts Unknown category:penguins category:characters category:parodies category:villains category:sadists Category:Evil Penguins